Resident Evil 2 Robert Kendo
by LeechCharmer
Summary: This is a short side story of the gunshop owner from Resident Evil 2, Robert Kendo. It tells more about his personal life and explains how he aquired the wounds he is seen with in the game. Please read and review!


A Resident Evil 2 Side Story

September 30th-8:38 PM

Robert Kendo parked in front of his shop, steps out of the white blazer and slams the door with force. He opens the back door, reaches in and pulls out his favorite shotgun, and a crossbow he brought from home.

Reaching in his jeans pocket he feels around for the shop keys, but can't find them. _No, don't tell me...I couldn't have left them at home, I can't go back there._ Nervously he walks back to the blazer and searches around for the silver key ring. He glances at the floor board on the passenger side, sticking out from beneath the seat was the white rubber keychain with a fish on it. With a sigh of relief he climbs over the drivers seat and grabs it.

Raccoon City had become a warzone. literally overnight, and a man like Robert couldn't be more safe. The gunshop he entered was just one of two in the city he owned. Although the one on Elk street had been broken into and emptied, this one hadn't been touched.

_Just give it time, they'll be here too. _He thought to himself. Pretty much every business downtown had been looted or destroyed. It was if everything going on in this city was unknown to the rest of the world, the citizens of Raccoon was living a horror movie, only on a much larger scale.

He knew something was wrong when he heard the news report over the tv at J's Bar. It was the fourth mutilation by a monster-like suspect. Rumor in the bar was, R City was turning into a George Romero movie.

Everyone at the bar laughed it off, but Robert knew. Barry had stopped by in August and warned Robert to get out while he could, cause the city would soon be government dog food.

"Well what does Europe have to do with all of this Barry? You can't just leave everyone else behind!" Robert was relaxing against the counter with a concerned eye. Barry took the weapon out of the box and inspected it. "Rob, believe me, you won't want to be here. Umbrella is up to something big, and I want you and Annie to get out of here before it gets any worse."

_I should have listened to him._ Robert reached into his wallet and looked at the picture of his Annie. Married for 14 years. Now she's gone. _Barry warned you. Why the hell didn't you get out? _He put the picture back and walked behind the counter to the first aid kit.

He couldn't get the horrible image out of his head of what he walked in on earlier at his home. It played over and over like a broken record, only every time he thought about it, it got worse, and he blamed himself more and more.

He came to get Annie and bring her to the shop, but it was already too late. She had been attacked. She lay there with her eyes open and a gaping hole in her neck. Robert fell to the floor and screamed. All of the anger he felt exploded in a rage of hate. He got up and ran to his room where he kept his weapons, only to find the murderer standing there looming over a window not 6 feet away, as if it were watching the destruction going on outside. The smell of the zombie was overwhelming. Through the light of the curtain Robert could see blood dripping from the monsters fingers.

The thing didn't even realize he entered the room. Robert walked over and all of the rage, all of the anger, 14 years had made its way through the back of the zombies skull and through the glass of the window. His fist was covered in blood, and a large cut on his right arm made him scream once more.

He carried annie up to their room and lay her on the bed. He stretched the sheet over her face and walked back out of the room, taking one last glance. her left hand started to move. Robert started to cry as he made his way down the stairs grabbing his two weapons, and closing the front door behind him.

_She was one of them..._He kept thinking that to himself as he pulled out the first aid kit, wrapping his right arm_. How could this be happeni...._The shop door opens and a figure walks in. Robert reaches for his weapon and points it in the direction of the intruder. "Freeze!"

DarkMindedGamer


End file.
